


Neptune or Uranus

by PegasusWrites



Series: Tumblr Songfic [4]
Category: LE CARRE John - Works, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: Askbox Fic, M/M, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegasusWrites/pseuds/PegasusWrites
Summary: George house-sits for an old friend. Control interferes.





	Neptune or Uranus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AreYouReady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreYouReady/gifts).



"Who did you say this fellow was again?"

"A friend," said George. "From Oxford."

"You had friends at Oxford?"

George ignored the jibe, and continued to fiddle with the telescope. Control paced around in the darkening room behind him. At first the idea of house-sitting with Control - and getting a weekend alone with him, away from the worries of the Circus - had been appealing. Now, George was beginning to regret inviting him. Control was so _childish_ when he got bored.

"He’s some sort of astronomer, I take it?"

"He’s a medievalist," said George. "Stargazing is his hobby."

Control stopped pacing and settled himself in a chair besides George, who tried his best to keep his attention on the telescope. He was just getting the hang of it, too. It was so like Control to pick that moment to demand George’s attention.

As though he had read George’s mind, Control leaned over and slipped a finger into the waistband of George’s trousers.

"Control!"

"I had a look at your friend’s bedroom," said Control. "He has the most wonderful four poster bed – looks antique. Are you sure you want to be messing with that bloody thing, right now? Wouldn’t you rather be messing with something else?"

George shot Control a well-deserved scowl, and removed Control’s hand from his trousers.

"Later," he said, and he leaned in close to the telescope’s eyepiece. "You really should take a look through this, you know. You can’t see stars like this, in London."

"You’re hopeless," Control grumbled, and he leaned back and folded his arms across his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> "How _dare_ you distract me with sex while I'm LARP-ing being a natural scientist!"
> 
> I wrote this story in response to a tumblr prompt. You can find the original [here](https://pegasuswrites.tumblr.com/post/173134203777/smontrol-again-3). Prompt me [here](https://pegasuswrites.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
